It's All in the Family
Summary Dr. Manning's actions with a recent patient lead to serious repercussions. April and Noah disagree over a patient who is injured after a beating. Dr. Charles is visited by a childhood friend with a surprising revelation. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Roland Buck III as Doctor Noah Sexton * Ian Harding as Phillip Davis * Amanda Quaid as Janet Harper * Alex Kramer as Kyle Harper * Sophie Marie White as Claire Witherdale * Andrea Cortés as Jacinta Nieves * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Natalija Nogulich as Melinda Witherdale * Heather Headley as Gwen Garrett * Greg Alan Williams as Bert Goodwin Co-Stars * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Melissa Canciller as Trauma Nurse Melissa * T. Pharaoh Muhammad as John Bridges * Dianne B. Shaw as Linda Bridges * Grant Kennedy Lewis as David Bridges * Gavin Murphy as Lucas Harper * C. Anthony Jackson as Security Guard Earl * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Elena Marisa Flores as Officer Rosado * Anthony De Jesus as Angel * Mynor Luken as Mike * Peter DeFaria as Officer Tackett * Timothy T. Harris as Officer Bedard * Chantel D. Fernandez as Female Attacker #1 * Manya Silver as Female Attacker #2 * Eddie J. Fernandez Jr. as Male Attacker #1 Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Pressman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * David Brownfield as Co-Executive Producer * Joseph Sousa as Supervising Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Safura Fadavi as Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Co-Producer * Danny Weiss as Co-Producer * Daniele Bernstein as Co-Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Stephanie Gilliam as Production Designer * David J. Siegel as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Jenn Noyes as Casting * Meridith Friedman as Executive Story Editor * Paul Puri as Story Editor Background information and Notes Gallery Cm0506a.jpg Cm0506b.jpg Cm0506c.jpg Cm0506d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes